


Trapped in a Heat

by VictoriaAfterEleven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Group Sex, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Warning - all of my work is like this so don't read unless you're prepared, body modification - especially Mega Ruby, continuation of my previous work - upload order is the chronology of this AU, hardcore breeding, kinky penetrations - all the way through/urethra/etc., live birth, tentacles on futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAfterEleven/pseuds/VictoriaAfterEleven
Summary: Another one, just as perverted as before.Don't like, don't read! Don't annoy me if you don't like the "subject matter"Chapter 1 is a ton of super kinky tentacle sex.Chapters 2 and 3 are a futanari group sex with Aquamarine, the Ruby Squad and eventually the Mega Ruby.Yes, the creature is an inspiration from Dark Souls.No, I will not stop making fics like this any time soon. In fact, I have already prepared a longer one with far more sauce in it.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, just as perverted as before.  
> Don't like, don't read! Don't annoy me if you don't like the "subject matter"  
> Chapter 1 is a ton of super kinky tentacle sex.  
> Chapters 2 and 3 are a futanari group sex with Aquamarine, the Ruby Squad and eventually the Mega Ruby.  
> Yes, the creature is an inspiration from Dark Souls.  
> No, I will not stop making fics like this any time soon. In fact, I have already prepared a longer one with far more sauce in it.

She was bored, so bored. Eyeball's Ruby Squad got assigned with some special mission and so her girlfriend couldn't join her now. Even Topazes didn't join her, as the perma-fusion was getting prepared for their official wedding. Shame, really. After the war, they started to get along quite nicely.  
With an advent of Bluebird, Aquamarine learned to appreciate fusion much more, even though Azurite's creation had less than a noble roots. She even partially let go of that Universe fellow - they were no longer enemies, but she still treated him with cold and official neutrality. She, just like all Gems, has benefited from the Third Era improvements and even managed to not lose her status, due to sheer resourcefulness and efficiency.  
But for now, she was all alone and with nothing to do and she couldn't stand it. Aquamarine needed a way to relieve herself and she needed it now. Eyeball wouldn't return for at least three days so she had to work something out on her own - a "Reserve" immediately popped to mind.  
There planet she was on now, did have one. It would only take a few minutes flight and a single warp. This particular "Reserve" was a series of closed greenhouses or zoos that conatined the creatures used for sexual pleasure. It also had a small bonus going for it as well - everything on it was recorded. The Gems running it set everything up so that the adventures of lucky visitors would be broadcasted across the local system much to the delight of masses. She would stick it to the Eyeball who will most definitely be fucking her heart out with other Rubies before and after this mission.  
Aquamarine departed her home in the middle of the night. Her voluptuous naked body caressed by cool air as she flew over the walkways of the city she lived in. The streets were noisy and populated with beautiful Gems, fully or partially nude, having fun in their own ways. As she arrived at the entrance of the "Reserve", she was greeted by one of the local Peridots, her hair shaped like a star  
P: Welcome to our fine enterprise, Miss Aquamarine. How may we entertain you on this fine evening?  
A: Show me a selection from the starting with the most rowdy.  
P: As you wish, ma'am. Are there any customization options you would like to set up?  
A: Yes. Make sure that the transmission reaches these coordinates - the data she uploaded was a link to Ruby Squad's transmitters both personal and the general ones on their ship.  
P: Of course. Have you picked your prefered intercourse?  
A: Yes. I want the "Moonlight Butterfly". For 3 days.  
P: My stars, that will make for a magnificient show. Please approach the warp pad to begin at any time.  
Not wasting any time, Aquamarine warped to her new, temporary "apartment". She arrived at an enclosed, large and beautiful garden with a small pond in a middle and a few larger rocks. Those rocks had peculiar moss growing out of it, accompanied by white flowers. She could see small clouds of pollen slowly flying around those flowers. They were reflecting the light in a peculiar way, making it look like gentle sparks in the air. Close to the warp pad was a buffet ready to supply her with refreshments, unnecessary, but certainly added to the flavour.  
Her pent up arousal guided her on what to do next, she needed to find the local "specimen". It was it that first found her. She saw the pollen descending in large quantities from above, it had a gentle, mildly sweet smell- it was above her, on the ceiling. A magnificent, green butterfly was gently descending towards her. It's body twice as high as Topaz and each one if its wings was even larger than that. It had clear black eyes and the top of its head was decorated with two horns growing upwards, but twisting over each other several times.  
A: My, the "Reserves" have really stepped up their game, didn't they?  
Aquamarine flew up to meet the butterfly head on. As she met it in the air, now 1 meter apart, she grabbed her massive boobs and shook her hips left and right a few times. She then approached it even closer and touched its mouth with her hands.  
A: What do you say, big boy? Want to try and handle me?  
As if the creature understood her words, they both descended to the ground. As she sat, her back against the rocky wall, Aquamarine has spread her legs, exposing her long, now hard penis. She was ready to be taken.  
Cracks appeared in the abdomen of the butterfly. In several places, its skin split, revealing the pink flesh within. From the inside several long pink tentacles of varying size have moved towards Aquamarine. Her heart raced as the tentacles started enveloping her body. The creature moved its slimy appendages across the Gem's body massaging and teasing it in the most delightful ways.  
One of the tentacles has approached Aquamarine's face waiting to be granted entry. Of course, she would give in, she needed it even more than the creature. She parted her lips and moaned as the pink meat made itself comfortable in the warm wetness of her mouth. Without delay she started sucking and licking it with all the love she could muster at this moment.  
Two more tentacles have made their moves towards the blue Gem. One would wrap itself around her luscious breasts, its tip now firmly in between, would start rubbing up and down. The second tentacle made its way towards her butt. She felt as it poked and prodded a little, before confidently sliding inside her. Her shaft, erected to the maximum level was begging for attention and the butterfly obliged. Aquamarine was blessed with pleasure as the animal would firmly wrap its another tentacle around it, stroking it. The wet friction all around her body soon resulted in the climax for both of them.  
Cum would spurt from every tentacle's tip, filling or covering the Gem, as well as she herself would shoot her own big load.  
A: It was amazing, but that's enough of foreplay. Let's get serious  
Her command was clearly understood by the butterfly. More tentacles now wrapped around her body and laid her on the ground. Now, on all fours, Aquamarine grinned as the slimy and elastic rods of flesh positioned themselves and plunged into her in unison. She felt her asshole expand as two tentacles penetrated her deeply. Almost all the way down her large intestine, they were thrusting back and forth, fulfilling her slutty desires. Another one made its way in her mouth and down her throat without waiting, which of course suited Aquamarine very well.  
Three other tentacles appeared in front of her. Those were different as they had bigger holes in their tips. They latched themselves around the Gem's nipples as well as her cock. The suction was amazing and she was no longer able to think straight, overtaken by her lust. Her focus returned when she felt the edge coming. She let out a muffled shriek as she felt the warm milk and seed pumping out of her body. At the same time, she also felt her insides warm up and inflate with the seed of the butterfly.  
The two repeated the process three more times and Aquamarine could no longer accurately process the passage of time. Her mind was too clouded and being inside an isolated space only added to the confusion.  
Finally, Moonlight would pull out from her ass, but the process was not over. The tentacle inside her mouth has intensified its efforts. It now plowed deeper and deeper through the Gem's body. It quickly passed through her stomach and started making its way down her intestines. The continuous friction of the tentacle along of the walls of her insides felt so fantastic that Aquamarine would now be letting out muffled screams of joy, begging for more. Her eyes widened as she felt the flesh poking on her anal muscles from the inside. She didn't resist it in any way and soon the slimy, pink meat speared through her entire body, unleashing a stream of cum upon exiting.  
As the creature pulled out all of its appendages, Aquamarine collapsed on the soft grass. "3 days of this? Stars, I wonder how much time has passed so far... I want more!" She thought to herself. The animal also seemed a bit exhausted. This frustrated her a bit, but she didn't want to break her new toy. She wanted to savour it, so she laid down waiting for her partner to catch a breath.  
The Moonlight Butterfly would now fly away to one of those special moss clumps and started feeding of it to re-energize itself. As soon as it was finished, it descended back to Aquamarine.  
A: Ready? Good. You may not know, but I signed you up for a 3 day marathon here, hehe. From now on, we'll only be getting rougher and rougher.  
Almost as if reacting to challenge, Moonlight would launch itself at her with a new vigour. It pulled the little blue Gem towards itself and wrapped her in a unique way. The tentacles were coiled around both her body and the creature's abdomen as if to literally to her to it. A new set of tentacles emerged from her body and there were a lot more of them this time. They differed in thickness, ranging from finger wide, to wider than even her own cock. As they all pounced at her, even Aquamarine was not prepared for what was in store for her. A surprise, but an amazing and welcomed one.  
Without warning, they went for every single available orifice on her body. It was quickly impossible for the little Gem to count just how many were in each hole of hers as her mind was shattered. She felt them everywhere in her body and she wanted them all. Many plowed through her ass again, her butthole stretched to be twice as wide as her fist. Some penetrated the nipples of her bouncing breasts, wading from the inside in the milk contained in her huge jugs. Her dick would be shown no mercy either, thankfully. Several pink rods have dived down her urethra, sliding against its walls. Some even reached her testicles, rubbing them from inside her ballsack, driving her crazy with joy.  
But all of it paled in comparison to the grotesque image that was her face. Sure many of the tentacles went down her throat, but a head has more holes than that. Aquamarine would learn it the rough, but immensely pleasurable way as some of the thinner tentacles made their wet and slimy way down her nose and ears. Filled with the pink meat, she was no longer able to hear or breathe. Her eyes almost falling from orbit and her head was being shaken violently in every direction, by the mass of meat.  
After what felt like eternity, she could see the bulges in the tentacles. The sweet release of hot sperm will soon make its way down her body. But some bulges, those heading towards her ass and one going for her mouth were evidently larger then others. Unbeknownst to Aquamarine, they held another surprise in store for her.  
The tentacle in her mouth with the larger bulge would retract itself back so only its tip would be in the Gem's mouth. This gave her some room to resume her lustful moans. It was, no doubt, so she could fully experience just what was coming to her. She felt the rivers of cum, pumping in her entire body, but then the one in her mouth made contact. She felt it - thick, slimy and wriggling - it was a larva! She immediately understood what was going to happen, she was going to be a mother for the Moonlight's babies. She felt a little tickle as the first wave in her ass made its way forward down her guts. Her mouth was also being filled, with larvae sliding their way down her throat.  
This entire ordeal was neverending and making Aquamarine happy and ecstatic. After many, many loads it was over and the creature released and laid Aquamarine down on the ground. She felt the birth was coming as the larvae greatly intensified their wriggling. She felt them pass through her body towards both her mouth and her ass, intending to birth themselves from both ends. She gurgled as she felt her throat getting clogged and then it appeared, peeking from her mouth, the first of her many children. The delightful rubbing of them crawling through her send her senses into overdrive. Her cum-filled ballsack twitched, her cock and tits erupted everywhere with semen and milk. The entire birth took a long time before, the larvae were all gone.  
Moonlight waited patiently for the entire thing to end, maybe to rest, maybe out of pride, to admire its work. All of the larvae crawled up into one pile below it. Aquamarine dragged herself of the ground, jaw hanging open and tongue sticking out, and demanded:  
A: MORE! HAAH! I WANT MORE! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! HAAH!  
It couldn't say no to such an opportunity, a perfect vessel for its babies was here and ever wanting. It obliged immediately and went for round two. The tentacles lunged again, this time without restraints. Aquamarine was now again on the ground, fully immersed in intense fucking, jolts of pleasure coursing through her. More tentacles made their way down her dick and balls, and inside her tits. Warm and brimming with energy, they too got filled with many larvae in between spurts of cum.  
Same thing happened in her ass. A whole dozen of fleshy rods mauled her from the inside until they reached her stomach, where they started to pump her with new babies. But now all of them. As her belly was progressively more and more inflated, five tentacles went further through her body. The thickest one exited through her mouth. Slimy and delicious in taste, it was too enticing for Aquamarine. On whatever parts of it she could reach, she unleashed a torrent of ravenous licks and sucked however much she could reach. The other four made their way further upwards and crawled out of her nose and ears.  
That was it, the grand finale. She was stuck there, moaning, choking and gurgling, just as she wanted, for another eternity, repeating the cycle of being pumped several times. Finally, Moonlight released her from its grasp, this time exhausted for good. But it was ok, Aquamarine was now plump with slimy children and beyond happy. She laid down on her back, surrendering herself to the pleasure of the larvae crawling inside her. Her balls, her tits, her stomach, all of it was filled as much as possible.  
Just as before, it didn't take long for the birth to start. They soon got rowdy inside her, much to her pleasure and started coming out. Her body again overtaken by convulsions, pleasure spearing through her mind. Every hole, previously ravaged by tentacles, was now twitching, spewing cum and larvae everywhere. The slimes in her nose, ears, mouth, ass and cock in a state of perpetual heaven. As the last one made its way out, Aquamarine let out a long sigh or relief. "Stars... so amazing..." she thought.  
She saw as the light flashed over the warp pad, signaling that the time was up. Three whole days of continuous fucking, all of it on public display for her girlfriend, the latter's team and every single Gem in the system who caught this broadcast.  
She picked herself up and walked back to the teleporter. On her way out she turned back towards the butterfly. It was now curled over its little children, evidently happy. Aquamarine sent the air kiss towards it and left.  
P: A brilliant display ma'am - Aquamarine was greeted by the Peridot from before  
A: Of course it was. You're talking to a professional here.  
P: And now we have many more. We can now both expand this "Reserve" and still export some outside of here. - a second Peridot entered the reception. This one's hair shaped like a water drop, just like Aquamarine's gemstone.  
A: Well, thank you for the service. Goodbye - Aquamarine departed from the building.  
P: Soooo... what do you think? - Drop asked  
P: Hotter than sun. - Star answered and look and Drop - Wanna do it?  
P: Not now. The poor thing is exhausted and it will take a week to get it back to shape. And it will probably be busy taking care of its little. Still the reports said that they grow up fast and they're going to have to be tested, anyways...  
P: Sooo... dibs on the young when they mature?  
P: Yup, all for us.  
Gasping, panting and dripping with cum, Aquamarine slowly flew back to her apartament, cheers and whistles of the impressed masses following her. As she arrived, she laid down on her bed and immediately fell asleep. Eyeball should come back soon. Hopefully, she liked the spectacle.  
In the middle of the spaceship's bridge, laid on the floor and arranged like a row of spoons were the Rubies, going hard on each other asses.  
Holly hell, Eyeball! That's your GF?! - Doc's shouts breaking through rhythmic pounding  
Yeah, I kind of starved her a little by going out with you, gals... - Eyeball responded  
Only a little, huh? - Navy mused  
She took so many... - Leggy whispered  
Hey, don't wander off. You're getting soft on my butt - Army berated Leggy  
All right girls, we're getting closer to the space port. Only a few hours left, so no more talking. Let's finish it - Doc ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness has slowly returned to her as she woke up from her sleep. Aquamarine, lying on her side, sluggishly opened her eyes, with absolutely no desire to leave the warm confines of her queen size bed. She did not have any work to do today or this entire week, really, so she could just remain here for as long as she wanted, leisurely starring at the side of the cabinet next to her bed.  
A soft breath, not hers, caught her hazed attention. She turned on her other side, now facing the center of the bed, and she saw her. Eyeball has returned from her mission and came back home. The red Gem probably snuck back while she was asleep and laid down next to her, making sure not to wake Aquamarine up.  
Aquamarine smiled at her girlfriend's effort, but as she sat up and looked across their apartment, she realized they were not alone - Eyeball's whole gang was here. Doc, Navy, Leggy and Army paired up and curled on two large sofas in the middle of the room. The blue Gem turned back towards her Ruby girlfriend as a subtle, rustling sound signified that the latter is also waking up.  
Aq: Morning, hun - she whispered gently.  
E(yeball): Hello, dear - Eyeball replied and yawned. She was still coming back to her senses.  
Aq: How was your mission? Did you have fun? - Aquamarine laid back in the bed, her massive breasts, no longer covered by the blanket, were now on full display, much to her pride and her viewer's amusement.  
E: Oh, you know, the usual. Explore another random place, fry something stupid enough to think it can lay a finger on you and some fucking along the way.  
Aq: I see you brought your whole team here.  
E: Oh, yeah. We wanted to hit the bed right after arriving and I suggested that we all go to our place. Is that a problem?  
Aq: Noooo... buuut... they may have to... earn... their stay here - Aquamarine did not make any attempts to hide her intentions. Her smirk and tone made it all clear for Eyeball, the only real question was "how much?".   
Aquamarine sat on the side of her bed, her luscious blue body now on full display, and after a few stretches, she brought herself to leave it, Eyeball followed soon after, equally naked and equally gorgeous. The remaining Rubies also started waking up. They were graced with an image of their teammate and her partner bouncing and thrusting their curves left and right as they wandered around the house, doing some light, menial house tasks.  
L(eggy): Oh my, it's already morning? - Leggy whimpered, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Navy, lying on her and using her large breasts as a soft, comfy pillow, was a bit more creative. Face firmly in between Leggy's sweet jugs, she gently motorboated for a while and finally lifted her head.  
N(avy): Sweet place you two got yourself here. Really comfy and calming...  
Her musings were cut short by Army. Army, who was lying on top of Doc in a similar fashion like the other two Rubies, launched herself in the air. Her voluptuous naked body jiggled delightfully as she landed in the middle of the room.  
A(rmy): Attention! A new day has dawned and it's time to wake up into action. What do we do boss? - she turned to Doc, who was a bit mused by her teammate's energetic showing. Now the leader of the Ruby Squad was sitting on the sofa, leaned against it's side, her nude sculpted body on full display for all to enjoy.  
D(oc): Anything you like. We completed our mission and now we have a few days off, but first... - she turned her attention to Aquamarine - Hello, Aquamarine. Hopefully we are not intruding? Eyeball said that we can lay low here for a night.0  
Aq: Hardly, but Eyeball did not consult this with me so we may need to discuss the payment in detail later.  
E: How could I? We didn't want to, but if we did, I'm not sure we would be able to wake you up after that 3 days long breeding you had - on that remark Aquamarine grinned a smug smile and rolled her eyes with a clearly feigned innocence.   
D: I see. Is there anything you'd like us to do or give you to repay you?  
Aq: Simple. I want and orgy. You slept here for half a day, so you're going to spend the second half of it fucking both me and yourselves for my amusement.  
E: Heh, should've known.  
D: Careful nooow~~ Once me and the girls start going we may not stop anytime soon.  
Aq: Please, I'm a professional. That little broadcast proved it in every way.  
L: I so want to try it. How was it..?  
Aq: Oh, it's just wonderful. You saw it yourselves, the intense thrusting and pumping will bring you heaven on the spot. And the ecstasy of those little babies wriggling inside me and crawling to get out...  
A: Yeah, that. How does it feel? We want to go ourselves later.  
Aq: You can feel them gently squirming inside you and when they birth, they delicately rub on the walls of your insides, massaging your body from the inside, especially the sensitive spots, these will ignite for you, no pun intended. Too bad the thing doesn't have one tenth of our stamina.  
The Rubies gave each other sly looks, it was obvious what they will be doing on the following days.  
Aq: Don't forget, you still have me to plow. You're not leaving this house until I'm satisfied. Refreshments are in the refrigerator or you can just milk me, or yourselves, instead.  
N: Don't you worry, we will take good care of you~  
D: All right girls, get ready. There's pounding to be done. Oh, and since you want it, we're not responsible if this place turns into a cum pond.  
Aquamarine sat one edge of her bed, rock hard and ready to be taken. It didn't matter how or how many at once, she wanted it all. Eyeball crawled on the bed and positioned herself behind the blue Gem. Aquamarine felt the gentle touch of her partner's breasts on her back as well as her hands gently massaging her body. The other 4 Rubies lined up in front of her, stroking their huge, meaty pricks, pretty much just as long, but evidently thicker, ready to begin.  
Doc approached first and stood over the blue Gem, setting the example as any great leader would. While still stroking her dick with one hand, she grabbed Aquamarine's shaft and teased it with a few gentle swipes. A sly grin appeared on the red Gem's face as she pressed the two tips against each other, she was not messing around. With one decisive thrust, the Aquamarine's dick found itself fully enveloped by warm, red meat.  
Both Gems shrieked from joy on the initial penetration, but it was just the beginning. Doc grabbed Aquamarine's hands with her own, their fingers entwined, and started thrusting back and forth. The hot inside of the Ruby's dick melting Aquamarine's mind and cock alike, sending her senses into heaven. Doc enjoyed every moment of it just as much. Her slutty moans and screams echoed throughout the house with every thrust, each one deeper, harder and faster.  
When the powerful climax came, Aquamarine screamed as she felt her cum pumping down the Doc's urethra, inflating the latter balls to twice of their original size. It wouldn't remain inside for too long, though. As soon as the blue dick left her own, Doc shrieked in ecstasy and the accumulated semen spewed everywhere, covering Aquamarine and even Eyeball behind her as well as a lot of furniture and walls.   
Then came Leggy. The cute, shy girl of the team did not disappoint. Just as well endowed as her boss, she packed the same heat and power in her thrusts as Doc did. The only difference was that she lasted a tiny bit shorter than her leader. After that came Army and Navy. Both confident in their own way, they helped decorating Aquamarine and Eyeball as well as their house's interior with sweet, pure white cum.  
Aquamarine, gathered as much of hot sperm in her hands as she could and drank it slowly, savouring its taste and licking her lips afterwards.  
Aq: That was great! Are we done with the foreplay, girls?  
E: Not yet! My turn now, dear.  
Eyeball grabbed Aquamarine by the shoulders and pinned her to the bed. She crawled over her girlfriend's body, her ballsack rubbing against the blue Gem's cum covered face. Ruby jammed Aquamarine's cock inside hers, just as her teammates before, but each thrust having an added bonus of dragging her testicles all over the blue Gem's face. The remaining squad surrounded them and began furiously jerking off over Aquamarine's body. The final climax of the docking foreplay came along with streams of semen splattering over the two lovers.  
N: Now we are  
D: Yup, ready for more?  
L: We sure are  
A: Ready and wanting!  
They switched places to a soft armchair. Eyeball and Navy went first. Aquamarine made herself comfortable on her lover's lap, sitting on her massive erected shaft, letting it's full length push inside her. As she let out a big moan of lust, her voice was cut short as Navy's meat slid inside her throat. Penetrated on both sides, Aquamarine wrapped one of her arms around Eyeball's shoulders and the other over the Navy's waist.  
Fully surrendered in her own slutty heaven, Aquamarine lost herself in frantic suction and rhythmic pounding in her ass. Finally, she felt the sweet release overtaking her as warm cum flowed inside her, her own load spilling all over Navy's breasts and belly.  
As the first two Rubies finished having their way with the little blue Gem, they stepped back and let Doc enter the fray. Aquamarine kneeled in front of the armchair and rested her head and large tits on the seat, and let Doc do all the work. The boss positioned herself behind the delicious looking blue booty. As if those amazing, fat curves weren't enticing enough, a few eager shakes of their horny owner have settled it.  
A long, red, meaty cock slid up and down in Aquamarine's buttcrack for a while before it pushed through her anal ring. Hardened, but soft on touch and at least as long as a forearm, it caressed her insides with steadily increasing speed. she did not drift away though as new sounds started echoing in her house. The remaining 4 Rubies did not intend on quietly waiting for their turns with her, they had too much stamina and sex drive for that.   
Eyeball and Navy were now laid down on the large table, their legs spread in the air held by their partners. Army and Leggy plowed deep in the former two asses with shameless abandon, all 4 screaming and moaning as their pleasure senses were overclocked. Another batch of sweet semen launched in unison, filling the guts of Eyeball and Navy, their own loads spurting everywhere around them.   
Aquamarine was no different, she left a huge puddle of cum right beneath her, but Doc didn't cum yet. With gritted teeth, the red Gem, held back as long as she could, she wanted this next release to be the biggest one yet. She held only for a few more moments than the rest of the orgy participants, but it was enough. Aquamarine felt her insides inflate as a river of cum flowed inside her - it was huge, too huge to contain it. She felt the pressure building up in her throat as almost a hydrant worth of sperm spilled all over the armchair. Oh, well, another piece of furniture to clean but it's all worth it.   
Besides, she and Eyeball got one of those fancy cleaning machines made by Peridots. They can gather all spilled semen from the house and store it, hot or cold, as if it was fresh out of balls. Naturally, they trended really fast.  
They all switched again and this time it was Leggy who got to have her fun with Aquamarine. The two laid on one of the sofas in a spoon position. Leggy, as a large spoon, started quickly and jammed her huge cock deep inside Aquamarine's ass with a single thrust. Her method of plowing was different than Doc's. The leader was thrusting fast and she was pulling back and forth most of her impressive length. The innocent cutie of the Squad opted for far, far faster thrust with much shorter pull-outs.  
The other 4 were as per usual fully preoccupied with themselves while waiting for their turn with Aquamarine. Doc was now lying on the table, face down, tongue hanging out and eyes rolled in a slutty expression. Her beautiful, red, plump butt was now being ravaged by Eyeball who, wheras on the second sofa Army was recklessly riding Navy's cock.  
Aquamarine looked at Leggy - her eyes closed, her teeth gritted as she pounded deep inside the blue ass. She was giving Aquamarine such a delightful time and combining that with how adorably pure she was, the blue Gem couldn't help but grab her head for a deep kiss. The red lips and gritted teeth soon faltered under the force of Aquamarine's tongue, which started twirling ravenously inside Leggy's mouth.  
The Ruby's mind shattered under an immense pleasure and soon another torrent of sperm came spilling across the apartment, from those 3 cocks which weren't confined in warm anal walls.  
Army was next. Aquamarine kneeled down on the floor and Army kneeled right behind her, restraining the blue Gem in a gentle full nelson grip. Aquamarine's whole body twitched as yet another, but fortunately not the last, thick, red shaft pierced inside her. Army did not intend to do it alone, however. She signaled Eyeball and Leggy to come over and the two Rubies positioned themselves in front of Aquamarine. Leggy was a bit unsure of what to do, but Eyeball showed her immediately, but rubbing her tip around Aquamarine's nipple. Leggy quickly caught on what to do and Aquamarine's heart raced.  
She felt as the two thick rods pierced her nipples and started thrusting in and out her huge tits. It was otherworldly, a literal heaven. Aquamarine's body turned hot from all of the stimulation and her could now rival Ruby fire in power. She felt her body inflate as yet another wave of jizz made its way inside, filling and inflating her.  
Doc and Navy aroused even more than they already were by this spectacle were now finishing their own intercourse. Doc's orders to Navy were simple - your cock inside mine, now. As the quartet finished their part, they could still witness as Navy's cum was pumping inside Doc's testicles and after that Doc exploding her load coating everything in sight with white, sweet icing.  
There was no stopping now. Aquamarine now turned into a complete sex freak, accompanied by several immensely horny futas. This could only end in one way and it was a road everyone in this house wanted to take. And they were not discreet about it at all. The opened windows of the house greeted any bypasser with clear sounds of an orgy taking place. Though, as to be expected, this did not get the 6 Gems inside into any trouble. The only noises coming from the outside, apart from the usual rumblings of a living city, were whistling and cheering for the participants to go even wilder.   
The next few hours turned into a chorus of muffled moans, joyful screams and begging for more. Aquamarine was getting absolutely ravaged and she delighted every moment of it. The only regret she had was not being able to fit all 5 Rubies inside her at the same time, so they continued with the queue format.  
Aquamarine got all sorts of pleasurable attention she needed - spitroasted by Leggy (ass) and Navy (mouth); riding on Eyeball's cock while getting throatfucked by Doc; sucking Army off and having her own cock penetrated by the Eyeball's tongue all the way to the balls. Of course, in the meantime the waiting line engaged in all sorts of good times. Finally, the first round was done, but far more was yet to come.   
It's only been about a half of the time they intended to spend together on this day. Eyeball and Aquamarine, quickly cleaned the room. These new wonderful inventions, they looked like larges thermoses and they basically pulled all the spilled semen inside them. It looked similar to Lapis Lazuli powers, when they just telepathically control and move the water around, but in this case all the white liquid poured directly inside. It even had a handy feature of making it warm or cold in a few moments, making it ideal for a trip.   
These will serve as a nice refreshment before round two, this time in the garden. She wanted to somehow get all 5 of them inside her at once and she knew just the way. They can fuse into a one Mega Ruby...


	3. Chapter 3

After a very quick breather, the group left the inside of the house and seated themselves in the garden. It was a charming little place, space-wise only moderately larger than the building's interior, but open and anyone could see what was going on inside. It sported some exotic plants sustained by devices, just as high-tech as any other produced by the Gems.  
They all relaxed and treated themselves to some of the warm cum refreshment gathered in their recent intercourse. Aquamarine didn't give them too much, only a large cup each, for everyone, as she couldn't allow them to even approach satiation - a quite paranoid and ultimately useless move, considering they all had the energy to go for days. After a few minutes of drinking and small talk, when the refreshments were gone, it was time for round two.  
Aq: You all know why I brought you here?  
L: Because it's pretty here?  
N: More like, because you like being watched during sex.  
A: Or you just got bored of the inside...  
Aq: Well, you're all almost correct. There reason why is, I've had enough of taking turns.  
E: How does that help?  
Aq: I can't take you all when there's 5 of you...  
D: Oh my, I think I know where this is going.  
...so I need all of you to fuse for me.  
E: Honey, I know that you're horny as hell, but I must tell you beforehand - Mega has an accumulated drive as all 5 of us combined. We don't mind and I think that you'd love every moment of it, but it's just to let you know.  
Aq: So, I'm in store for an epic pounding... and the bad news?  
D: You like being watched do you? Considering your 3-days broadcast from earlier, you don't mind being a sex slave, right?  
A: Mega will wear your as a cocksleeve.  
N: Literally, considering the size difference.  
Aq: All Gems are that horny, you and me included. Now get to fusing.  
The command was happily obeyed, by the Ruby Squad. As they formed their signature pose, a blinding light has flashed and their body melded into one, that of the Mega Ruby. Her body was huge. Though Rubies were one of the smaller Gems, reaching somewhere between 1,25-1,5 meters, a combined size of those five, resulted in a fusion 5 to 6 meters long.   
Mega's curves were as voluptuous as any of the Rubies making her body - a massive set of milk-filled breasts, each larger than Aquamarine's entire body; a cute, large, bouncy ass and a cock. It was that huge cock that tripled the little's Gem heart beat - a combined length and girth of 3 Gems rolled into one fuck machine from heaven. But it was a mix of only three lengths, not all five and the answer, as to where the other two went, arrived as the fusing light subsided.  
All fusions had something to them that made them special. A quirk regarding the body, handpicked by either the new personality or pre-made by the fusing Gems before the act, very often both. It didn't matter if the fusion was a result of deep, intense love or if it was a more lenient relationship. Everyone gladly indulged in it.  
Mega Ruby's special characteristic was her nipples, part of the body usually changed by fusions born out of light-hearted and joyful relationship seen mostly for occasional "quickies". The huge red Gem had the remaining two penises and their ballsacks placed directly where her nipples should be. Each massive breast ended in a big, thick shaft with a ballsack hanging below it, mixing the sweet milk and sperm to form a delicious cocktail for the one lucky enough to take a sip directly from the source.  
Aquamarine confidently approached her new partner, who remained stationary and with her eye still closed, for the day and playfully started a conversation.  
Aq: Eyeball, dear, you've holding out on me. You have had such a pretty toy available and didn't let me play with her?  
As Ruby opened her eye, she saw a wonderful though comparatively tiny physique of Aquamarine and slowly gasped.  
Aq: Love what you see, sweetie? Finally, I can take all of you at once...  
Her words were cut short as the massive Ruby lunged at her with alarming speed. If it were a fight, Aquamarine would definitely be able react and dodge, but it wasn't and she was too aroused to even consider stepping back. But the Mega's touch was gentle, she grabbed the little Gem with both hands and gave her a passionate kiss, Ruby's lips, bigger than Aquamarine's entire head. The red Gem's loud and slutty voice has showed its owner's intentions.   
M: You wanted me? Here I am. Let us take you.  
Without waiting for consent, though it would surely come, so it wasn't a problem, the fusion held the blue fairy Gem against the wall of her house. Her humongous cock fully enveloped Aquamarine's rock hard dick and began thrusting up and down. It may have not been as tight as when the single Rubies did it, but the inside of the huge penis was just as delightfully warm and rubbing against its walls almost immediately resulted in Aquamarine moaning in pleasure.  
Mega extended her long tongue and softly wrapped it all around an amazing set of huge blue tits. It was so long that she still had enough length to shove it in the Aquamarine's mouth, where it would find even more delight as the blue Gem sucked on it intensely.  
As her senses were spiking which each thrust, Aquamarine surrendered herself to pure heaven that was now caressing her mouth, boobs and dick. She let out a muffled scream as she felt a big load of her cum flowing down Ruby's hot urethra, but she was not prepared for the fusion's return. It was so powerful and violent that even Mega herself took a step back as her hydrant of a cock launched a true waterfall of sperm all over Aquamarine, turning her from light blue to pure white.  
As she unglued herself from the wall Aquamarine's semen covered face shown something akin to a sly grin, though it was difficult to see it. With a playful voice, she declared:  
Aq: You're a naughty one, aren't you? Don't get too many ideas, I can dish out just as much as I can take.  
A light flashed around her crotch region, signifying shapeshitfing. When it subsided, Aquamarine presented what she was truly capable of - though naturally huge, she was now rocking a cock larger than Mega's, nevermind her own body.  
Aq: Ready to get punished, dear?  
M: Yes! Give it to me!  
The fusion now on all fours, enamoured by the amazing size of the blue penis, awaited her reward. For it indeed was a reward, regardless of whatever Aquamarine was saying. Getting plowed by that enormous lump of hard meat could only be a joyful experience for her, and she was correct.  
Aquamarine flew towards Ruby and hugged her beautiful ass, the soft cheeks felt amazing as she buried her face, still covered in cum, in them. Finally, it was time to spread them out. The red anal ring was just too inviting for her. Before getting on with the main course, she gave it several wide swipes, but the play time was over. A huge rod plowed deeply into the red butt, resulting in a loud, lustful scream from both Gems, it felt just too amazing.  
The fast-paced pounding, as the huge shaft plowed deep inside Ruby's insides, shattered the minds of both Gems. Nothing else mattered, just the loving touch of flesh inside flesh, they may currently be an attraction to anyone passing by, in fact they hoped for it. It was just as they hoped, any passing Gem would be mesmerized by this picture that lasted for at least an hour.  
The duo managed to last that much, but only barely. Her teeth gritted, her eyes widened, but Aquamarine resisted the urge to cum, in spite of constantly increasing speed of her thrusts. Mega Ruby had to get physical with herself, squeezing her own cock, with full strength, not allowing cum to rush through, she kept up with Aquamarine's pace. Eventually, both Gems had to give up their efforts. A torrent of sperm spewed through Mega's stomach, inflating her huge body and Ruby had an impressive load of her own waiting for release. As she softened her grip, her dick twitched hard and released a true fountain of semen covering the surrounding plants like snow in winter.  
But the battled for dominance has only just begun. As they collapsed on the ground, Aquamarine decided to take a few breaths before continuing - a wrong decision, but only from a dominatrix's point of view, and she was rewarded for it. Ruby's gigantic body loomed over the comparatively tiny blue Gem, definitely sensing the occasion. Mega grabbed Aquamarine and laid her down on her impressive ever-hard shaft. It was all, no doubt, to let Aquamarine know, that this entire length would soon spear through her.  
But the challenge was eagerly accepted by the ravenous fairy Gem, it was what she wanted from the start. As the huge red tip touched her butthole, she smiled, bit her lip and awaited the joys that were to come.  
This time it wasn't a single thrust, instead the fusion carefully and slowly slid her entire size inside the tiny Gem. She didn't do it to avoid hurting Aquamarine, Gems are way too durable for that, more so that her mate can enjoy as the huge cock was sliding along the walls of her insides. Even if it was super hard, it was also elastic and it bent its shape to fit the blue Gem's intestines. Finally, as the full length went inside, it stopped inside her stomach and Mega knew it was her time to shine.  
Sliding back and forth, with increasing speed, she delivered and unspoken ecstasy on both herself and her recipient. Aquamarine could only scream and moan, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging from her gaping mouth, but it was all fine, her dreams were coming true at this moment.  
Ruby pulled Aquamarine closer to herself, not stopping with the pounding for even a second. Her throbbing dick nipples now touching the eager blue nipples of Aquamarine. With a decisive thrust she shoved her two spare cocks inside Aquamarine's tits, another joyful scream being the only answer. Now bending back and forth, balls flapping on her boobs, the fusion had its way with both the blue ass and the luscious set of tits that accompanied it. It was now time to take it even further, literally.  
Aquamarine felt it in her guts - the huge red rod, relentlessly and delightfully ravaging her body around the stomach level, now started stretching further and further much to her pleasure. She gurgled as it reached her throat, it was so thick, it not only robbed her from any air, silencing her, it also stretched her throat so much, it was now twice as wide. The tip positioned itself inside her mouth, making only small and gentle thrusts back and forth.  
Aquamarine would not let go of such opportunity. Though their movements were restricted, she latched her lips and tongue to the meat piercing through her. She wanted to pleasure it in whatever way possible, even if she couldn't move too much. It's just as the Rubies predicted, she was their cocksleeve, but she loved it, so did the Mega Ruby. So did any witness in fact. Any Gem passing by, even if it was just a quick glance, would not be able to contain themselves and showed a huge, classic Gem boner to the world.  
She felt the twitch of the rods penetrating her, the release was almost there. Her boobs burned with fire and joy has overtaken her as she felt her massive jugs expand even more from all the sperm pumping inside them. Even more of the sweet icing poured everywhere as Ruby's dick in her mouth erupted. She was like one of those human fire hoses, hanging from the Mega's crotch, cum flowing in every direction, her own spilling all over Ruby.  
The delightful ordeal was not done, as they repeated it two more times, until what seemed like evening. A lot of time has passed, that's for sure, but how much exactly, she wouldn't know. Aquamarine learned, that having a massive shaft spearing through her and two more in her breasts, sending otherworldly joy and lust to her brain, was not particularly good for time perception. Thankfully, after they finished with that part, it was not over, they still had much more cum and energy stored up.  
As Ruby sat on the grass, Aquamarine materialized her wand and shot her energy at the fusion, trapping her in the stasis field.  
Aq: Don't worry, honey. Now, it's my turn to play. Just relax...  
As she said it, she drifted slowly towards Mega and buried her face in the gigantic set of tits. Mesmerized by their softness, Aquamarine turned her attention towards the pair of large dicks, substituting for normal nipples. She teased with her hands and mouth - stroking, licking and sucking them with gentle, loving touch.  
She grabbed both dick nipples on her hand and hungrily shoved them in her mouth, sucking and licking them without any constraints, fondling the cute testicles hanging below them to hasten the climax. Ruby screamed as she edged and a delicious mix of milk and sperm filled the thirsty Aquamarine. The blue Gem puffed her cheeks, savouring the taste, and swallowed it all, not letting out a single drop, that'd be too much waste.  
Though the pleasure was immense, it was all just a cleaver ruse on Aquamarine's part. She reached for her Gem and pulled out a second wand.  
Aq: They are part of my ability, I can create multiple of those, if I want.  
The trapped fusion had no time to ponder on this. Mega Ruby was now waiting, full of suspense, wondering what sort of lustful surprise was awaiting for her. The devilish grin on Aquamarine's face confirmed that it's going to be something quite special indeed. She leisurely leaned towards the two dick nipples and caressed the ballsacks hanging below them.  
Aq: I take it you take pride in those amazing jewels, like all of us, don't you?  
Ruby bit her lip, teased by the gentle touch, and braced herself for whatever was to come her way. Aquamarine gave one tip a kiss and without any warning she jammed her wand inside the dick nipple's urethra. Ruby shrieked in an unsuspecting rush of pleasure and later did it again as her second dick nipple was also clogged by Aquamarine's wand.  
Aq: I'm not pulling them out, darling, and I'm not letting you go as well. If you want to be released, you have no choice but to push these out with the pressure of your own cum. Don't worry though, I'll give you a helping hand. And a tongue, and a mouth...  
The little blue devil now latched herself to the gorgeous pair of red boobs - kissing, fondling, licking, stroking and sucking, they were her to play with for as long as those wands stayed inside. Ruby could only sit and accept it, her body and mind melting in a heat more intense than her powerful fire. It was pure bliss, but she needed to cum, she had to cum or she would go crazy.  
Aquamarine did not want to rob her partner of the joys of climax at all. She just wanted to tease her as much as she could. As she attended to pleasuring the tits in front of her, she saw the bulges in the urethras very slowly inching their way upwards. Ruby would yet thank her for the edge, she's about to experience.  
After what felt like an eternity, the wands started emerging from the holes in the dicks. Just a few more inches and the great reward would come to Ruby. Mega braced herself, ready to shoot, and Aquamarine smiled, eager to witness her work in action. The wands launched in the air as two geysers of semen and milk followed them. Laughing in unspeakable joy, Aquamarine grabbed the two pulsating dicks and shoved them in her mouth. She had to get as much of it as possible.  
After they were done, as the sun started to set, Aquamarine smiled towards Mega Ruby with an actual innocent and playful smile.  
Aq: Did you like it, hun?  
M: Oh, yes! But... My turn now!  
For the second time Aquamarine underestimated both the speed and lust of the giant fusion. She got grabbed again, but this time as well, she did not mind. After her little prank, Ruby maybe a little too stimulated.  
Mega Ruby held Aquamarine around her breasts level, three cocks - two really big and a humongous one, and a long tongue surrounding her from all sides. This time she'd go all out.  
Aquamarine felt her cock again being fully enveloped by the massive red shaft, this time pumping upwards. She did not have the time to concentrate on this, however, as she got squeezed by two gigantic jugs, their dick nipples thrusting their full length inside her mouth and ass. The blue Gem's mind went completely blank, as the energy behind Ruby's moves was beyond anything she's shown thus far.  
Now it was time for the fusion's tongue to join the action. It coiled around the dick nipple penetrating Aquamarine's mouth and traveled down her throat and insides. The little fairy could do nothing but convulse in lust and joy as the large muscle plowed through her insides, its soft touch on the walls of her intestines was beyond delightful. Finally, she felt as the tongue met with the cock in her ass. Her asshole stretched further as the appendage crawled out of her and wrapped itself around the second penis.  
Fully trapped and relentlessly plowed was the best situation, she could've dreamt of, in this moment. It was already dark outside when they came, but their bodies were still on full display, a spectacle for everyone, visible thanks to the neon street lights. Yet another river of semen poured wherever it could reach, inside or outside.  
Ruby pulled out her huge dicks, but had no intention to remove her tongue from inside of Aquamarine. She laid down on the grass, still thrusting back and forth with her tongue. Instead, she shapeshifted an additional several inches to it, so it could now reach Aquamarine's penis and plowed inside it, balls deep. Gurgling, unable to form any sentence, (though she didn't expect an answer, as her partner couldn't speak clearly in this situation, as well) she surrendered. As an ending play, until dawn, she would give Mega Ruby a constant boobjob. It was for Aquamarine's own benefit as well as Ruby would only unplug her cock when they would share a climax.  
Their current moment with each other was nearing its end for now, among neon lights and the sounds of the living city, but their minds were already coming up with new plays for the future.


End file.
